Jealousy makes for an interesting Halloween
by FullofHeart12
Summary: Typical Halloween party at Rhonda's but add some drama and Romance between two blonde teenagers and what do you get? An interesting Halloween for sure. The rating might change. not sure yet.


**So I felt like writing something for Halloween seeing as this is October. Hmm typical party at Rhonda's and some drama? = interesting night. **

**Chapter 1- **

**Questionable?**

* * *

"No… no…hideous….who would wear that. Seriously again? Ugh Pheeb's I give up, these costumes are horrible!"

Helga turned to phoebe as she finished pushing all the outfits aside, only to stare at her friend still pushing through clothes across the rack.

"O come on Helga you didn't find one that you liked?"

"No, I really haven't. Everything here is outdated or too childish. Have you found anything you like over there?"

"Not particularly…. but we do have some other stores that we can go too." Phoebe finished with her section and turned to face her friend. "Are you up for it?"

Helga sighed and gestured her hand to the door. "Sure."

* * *

They both made their way out the door and towards Helga's car. It was a silver mustang and had a pink stripe going down the sides. Very sporty looking. Bob had given it to her for her 16th birthday, mainly because he was tired of sharing his car and Helga always wanted to drive. It was the only thing she had gotten for her birthday, which she was truly happy about. _Seeing as they usually never remembered her birthday anyway._ As they jumped in the car Phoebe's phone rang to a popular Japanese song. Helga had no clue what the song was but liked it none the less.

"Hey" her voice was cheerful and bright. Helga laughed as she knew who was on the other line.

"O, well me and Helga are out shopping for costumes, uh huh ok well… let me ask... one minute." Phoebe covered the phone and quickly glanced at her friend.

"Hey, Gerald wants to know if we want to meet him and Arnold at Slausen's?"

"Right now?" Helga glanced at phoebe and then quickly snapped her attention back to the road.

"Well yeah they are going to be there in like two minutes."

"Sure" Phoebe picked the phone back up and gave Gerald their answer.

* * *

Phoebe and Helga pulled up to the restaurant about ten minutes later. Traffic wasn't too bad, probably because it was freezing out and everyone was still locked up inside roasting next to their warm fireplaces and enjoying each other's company. As the girls walked in the door Gerald waved his hand to grab their attention. Phoebe took her seat next to him and Helga sat next to Arnold.

"Hey beautiful" Gerald leaned in to kiss her cheek as she blushed every shade of red imaginable. He thought she was the prettiest girl around. Phoebe smiled and playfully hit his arm "Hey."

Arnold turned to Helga as she sat down and pushed a hot chocolate towards her.

"Here Helga I got you one a couple of minutes ago so it wasn't too warm when you got here" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks football head."

His blush crept up his face with the display of affection. He thought he would be used to it by now since they have dated for 4 months already, but every time she was around him it made his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart beat faster. Just her smile could make him go into a dazed lovesick mode and he was happier than he ever could be. _But sometimes that worried him. _

"So have you guys picked out your costumes for Rhonda's party next weekend?" Helga's question was directed to both of them but her focus was on Arnold at the moment. Gerald spoke up.

"Well I was thinking about going as a cop, but I wasn't sure. And I wanted to see what phoebe was going to be." He turned to look at phoebe who again blushed and looked down at her hot chocolate.

"We didn't find anything at the store. I was thinking maybe we could make our own costumes."

"Ya pheebs good luck with that one, you know Rhonda will chew you up and spit you out if you come in your own hand-made design instead of her pre-approved list." Helga laughed as she thought about Rhonda's reaction to their own costumes; if they hadn't cleared it with her ahead of time she would make sure to have their heads. Which in turn got Helga to think even more about how brilliant of a plan that was.

"Phoebe that is a great idea!" She grabbed a pen and paper from her bag and started jotting down ideas.

Arnold and Gerald glanced at each other before shaking it off and going into their own convo. Phoebe leaned over the table to grab her friend's attention.

"Umm Helga, I was just kidding about the costume thing, you know Rhonda assigns our group different options for her parties."

"Yeah yeah I know she doesn't want one of us to outshine her, but think about it, we can just say we're going as whatever lunatic costume idea she gives us and then completely change it! It's Halloween for gosh sake. It's not like she can tell everyone else she invited what to wear, why should she tell us?"

Phoebe nodded, clearly thinking about what Helga had said. It was true; Rhonda was inviting more than just the group, how come she got to pick what we wore and not everyone else.

"Besides she'll be too busy that day to even bother arguing with us." Helga leaned back and dropped her pen on the table.

"Alright Helga… but that means we have to come up with our own materials."

"It's ok Pheeb's I've got some ideas that will surely make a statement." She smiled as her friend nodded and they both joined the boys back in their conversation. Helga quickly leaned into Arnold and laced her fingers in his hand. He gently smiled and kissed her forehead as the group continued on with their discussion about the upcoming party and Halloween in general.


End file.
